Garnishes have been used to cover various parts and components of vehicles for quite some time. Garnishes help to separate the user or occupant of the vehicle from mechanical, electrical, and structural components of the vehicle. Garnishes provide a physical barrier that protects the vehicle and the passengers, while at the same time providing an appearance that is more refined and luxurious.